Crashing Down
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: More than just the T-ship came crashing down-it took her whole world along with it. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I had a bunch of pens all alike that were only used to write stories back when I did all my writing by hand. This was the last story that was written before they all ran out of ink and I never found anymore of them. This story has always been one of my favorites. Partly because Beast Boy finally starts to grow up-like we all have to do at some point. This was not meant to be some campy knock-off or re-write of the season 4 episode "Stranded." This story deals with some very serious issues-hence its rating. Other than taking it out of the script form I used to write in I don't intend to alter this one very much-it is a very personal story to me-in a way and as such I don't want to change it. This first chapter is mainly just a teaser for the rest of the story.**

* * *

Crashing Down

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg awaken in the wreckage of the t-ship.

"Did anyone get the license plate number of that asteroid that hit us?" Beast Boy stumbles out of the debris only to fall down on the ground.

"We were not hit by an asteroid." Starfire pushes away the badly damaged pod hatch as she climbs out of the wreckage.

Robin looks over the t-ship surveying the damage. "All the instruments went off line then it almost felt as if a shock wave of some sort hit us. We must have been hurled into the planet's atmosphere."

"And we crash landed on yet another planet. If we can get home-I'm never traveling to outer space in this thing again."

"Please do not give up the hope Beast Boy."

"Yeah, Star's right Beast Boy. If anyone cane fix this its Cyborg."

Starfire moves some of the wreckage. "But who will fix him?" She lifts Cyborg out of the wreckage and carries him over to Robin and Beast Boy.

Robin opens up a panel on Cyborg's back and takes a look. "I think he just got knocked off line like all the rest of the electronics." He stands back at Cyborg's systems come back on line. They all stand back watching Cyborg nervously.

Cyborg fixates immediately on the wreckage of the t-ship. "Aww man-not again! Just look at my baby-she's totaled!"

"Well-at least you're in one piece this time."

Cyborg glares at Beast Boy who sounds like he's been taking lessons in sarcasm from Raven. "Don't tell me that Raven found some more creepy little creatures to worship her."

"Perhaps she has not yet awakened. I shall go check." Starfire rushes off to the other side of the T-ship.

Robin turns to Cyborg who get up to survey the damage to the T-ship. "Think you can fix it?"

"Right now-it doesn't look very promise..." Cyborg looks up as Starfire shrieks.

The guys rush over to her. Beast Boy looks around-something clearly isn't right. "Where's Raven's pod?"

"Did she separate?" Robin watches Cyborg check out the damage on this side of the t-ship.

"The connections that attaches Raven's pod to the others are still in tact. It looks like the pod just broke off during the entry into the atmosphere."

Everyone rushes off in different directions to look for any sign of wreckage-but there are none to be found. Finally they all venture back together-but none are willing to voice what they fear has happened to their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has quite a bit of exposition in it. Its either leave it or have a character talk to themselves. And well some of these characters just don't talk...or just not in a language that I could type up that anyone would understand. I don't know anyone that speaks grunts other than Tim the Tool Man Taylor and I don't think he will be stepping out of the TV to teach us anytime soon. A lot of the rest of this story is like that and I really don't know how to change it and still tell the story...cause ooga boogas and ooo ooo ooo's don't really help much. That was the helpful aspect of the script/screen play format I used to write in-which now drives me buggy if I try to do it on a computer. And the last time I checked that format wasn't allowed on here anyway.**

* * *

Crashing Down-Chapter 2

Raven awakens wet and cold-she quickly discovers water rising in the pod. Its too dark for her to see anything. "Great another crash landing. Is everyone okay? Hello...Robin? Cyborg? Starfire? Beast Boy?" She gasps in pain as she tries to move. She manages to open a drawer and pull out an emergency flashlight. Turning it on she can see the pod is surrounded by water. She shines the light all around but there is no trace of her friends in the murky water. She tries using her powers to sense for them-but her head aches terribly and she is unable to focus. She can only hope they are safe as she looks up. Raven immediately regrets moving her head-she feels very dizzy and even sick to her stomach. She can barely make out any light coming from the surface. She blinks her eyes as she tries to clear her vision-if everything goes dark that means she will black out and if she blacks out then she is going to die when the water gets too high. She tries to unbuckle the seat belt only to find that one of top belts is broken. She touches her face when she feels something trickle down in it. In the beam from the flash light she finds blood on her fingers. She sees blood on the steering column now and the headset mic she was wearing dangles from it-she realizes that she must have hit her head when the belt broke. The reason she can't focus her powers must be because she has a concussion. Raven unfastens the rest of the belts-wincing from the bruising on her chest-hoping that there is no more serious damage than that. She unfastens her cloak-kicks off her shoes-removes her belt-anything that is going to weigh her down. She knows she is only going to have one chance to get to the surface and the less she has to weigh her down the better. She pops the emergency release on the pod-but doesn't try to push it off. She knows that she needs to wait until the water has completely filled the pod. She waits taking the last breath she can before the pod finally fills up. She struggles the wrestle the pod hatch away. She misses the use of her powers-it would be a lot easier with them. Finally Raven is free to swim to the surface. Her body aches from the crash as she swims and her lungs begin to cry out for air-but there is still a lot of distance for her to cover. Raven fears she won't make it and has to force herself not to panic. If she panics then she knows she will drown. She covers several more feet before she looses the battle to hold her breath. She still struggles to reach the surface but she can't stop herself from drawing water into her lungs. The surface seems so close now...but for her it seems is just out of reach. She barely registers the dark shadow above-but the pain as something reaches into the water and grabs her is all too clear. Her side feels like its on fire as she is dragged out of the water. Raven struggles to breathe as she finds herself on the shore. She feels a weight settle on her chest and more pain in her stomach. She somehow manages to wrestle away from whatever is attacking her-only to be pounced on again.

The big cat like creature claws at Raven's back-trying to rip her open. She has cubs to feed and her prey is going to do quite nicely. She sinks her teeth into the neck of her prey and starts to drag it away.

From sheer terror Raven's powers are unleashed and her attacker is knocked away from her. The use of her powers so raw and uncontrolled hurts her more than the physical attack. She lays where she is whimpering until pain finally begins to fade away. When she opens her eyes Raven sees an animal very much like a saber tooth tiger would have looked like on pre-historic Earth. She watches as its claws still drip with her blood. Raven looks on warily as the big cat lays unconscious by the boulder it was slammed into. She tries to get away before it awakens-but she is too exhausted to move. She is loosing a lot of blood and is unable to trigger her healing powers. Raven tries to get up again only to collapse back on the ground. She does manage to pick up several handfuls of sandy soil and pack into her wounds-hoping it will help them clot faster. She looses consciousness as several shadows fall over her.

The Titans sit around the wreckage of the T-ship mourning the apparent loss of their friend when Robin stands up suddenly. "She's alive...I can feel her..."

"Glorious! We must make haste and locate Raven."

Beast Boy stands up. "Where do we look?"

"We'll just have to fan out and search. If she were close by I could pick up her tracking signal with my scanners." Cyborg checks again just to make sure that he doesn't pick up a signal. He turns in the direction the T-ship crashed from. "I say we go that way."

"Titans Go!" This time the battle cry takes on a whole new meaning as they rush out in search of their friend.

As Raven comes to she finds herself surrounded by humanoid figures. As she blinks to clear her vision she hopes to find her friends-but as she looks around these are clearly not them. They remind her of the cave man from the car insurance commercials. She tries to get up as one that can't be much older than her pokes at her breasts.

The young male backs away when the strange girl moves. He quickly goes back to her. She is strange compared to his people-but she is female and he is coming of age. He looks back at the older males who are killing the beast to take back to camp for food.

Raven looks over at the others as they kill the creature. It may have meant to kill her-but it did safe her from drowning. She wishes that she could summon her powers to scare them away.

The younger male looks up as the others gather the kill and call out to him. He calls back pointing out Raven.

The males look at each other. There is no mate for the young male back in the clan. They have seen many strange to them-but none as strange as her. Finally after much discussion they agree to let him have her if she survives her injuries.

Raven clearly picks up on their feelings. She can't seem to shut off her empathic abilities.

He picks up Raven once the others give him the okay and tosses her over his shoulder.

She cries out from the pain of her injuries as he carries her away. She weakly tries to make him let her go-but she too weak to fight him off. She doesn't think he would take no for an answer even if she could.


	3. Chapter 3

**i was going to finish Terror Falls before this one-but i just couldn't get back into the swing of it for some reason so i started back on this one. i can't remember if i commented on it in my last chapter or i had it noted on my old laptop b4 it crashed to note it on this chapter a response to a review. either way i'm not giving the cave men/women names. that's not how i conceived the story-i wanted it written that way-i won't change it-and i don't respond well when i feel like i'm being told how to write my stories. my narrator describes what they do and who they are in relation to each other-it should be a no brainer to follow based on that. that's my soap box comment for the day.**

* * *

**Crashing Down-part 3**

An aerial search as a sharp eyed hawk finally brings Beast Boy to something that looks like a part of the t-ship. He lands morphing back to normal and checks it out. As he turns it over he is sure that it is a piece of charred hull from the ship-that must mean he is headed in the right direction. He takes out his communicator trying to call the others. The signal is fuzzy but he hopes it gets to the others. "I found a part of the T-ship." He can just barely make out what sounds like Robin telling him they are coming and to stay where he is. He mills about waiting but soon the landscape catches his attention in the direction he was going. Beast Boy realizes that he is near the top of a cliff. His heart races as he rushes toward it-wondering if Raven is down below. At first he hopes to see Raven's pod down there at the bottom-but that quickly changes when he realizes how steep the drop off is. Raven would be hurt very bad in a crash like that. Far off into the distance he can just barely make out what looks like a large lake in the desert like setting as he dismisses it as mirage due to the heat he freezes at the edge of a cliff. His keen animal senses detect another presence and it isn't friendly. He quickly turns into a bird and takes flight. Beast Boy looks down in time to see what appears to be an adolescent male saber toothed tiger that clearly intended to pounce on him nearly take a dive off the cliff.

The animal looks around in confusion as it scurries back from the edge of the cliff. It may have lost its intended prey but the bird it spots flying above will do quite nicely in its place.

Beast Boy flies higher in attempt to avoid the animal's leaping grabs. He is glad when a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon scares the creature away. He flies back down and turns to normal as he spots Starfire carrying Robin and Cyborg. "Good thing you got here so fast."

Starfire puts down Robin and Cyborg. "Splitting up was not such a good idea."

Cyborg inspects the piece of charred hull. "This is a piece from the t-ship." He turns looking toward their crash landing direction. "This is almost in a direct line with the crash."

Robin turns to Cyborg. "Any clue as to where Raven's pod may have come down?"

Cyborg looks up. "Not without knowing when it was her pod separated. It would help if we could see a smoke trail or something."

Beast Boy looks out again at what appears to be a big lake and points it out. "There."

Starfire squints in the bright sun. "Do you see something?"

"Nope. Just an instinct-that's all."

Robin looks at Beast Boy. "Its as good a place to start as any. Lets go."

*3*

Several hours later the hunting party return to their cave near the lake which is their main hunting area. Their woman folk and one old man are there waiting for their return. They all gather around Raven as the young male takes her inside. Many of the women get in his way not happy with a new arrival. They quickly back off when the old man speaks up. When he calls out again the young male brings Raven over to him. The young male voices his intentions as the old man looks her over. Finally he nods his approval and rouses his mate-the clan healer. She gets up and follows the young male to the sleeping area.

Raven begins to stir as the old woman pokes and prods at her injuries. She is so weak and is beginning to feel feverish.

The old woman gives all the other younger woman crowding around a verbal lashing sending them on their way so she can see to the girl in peace. She turns to the boy sending him off for some specific herbs that grow nearby. The old woman looks up as a light haired pregnant woman that looked very out of place until their newest arrival brings a small rock basin of water. The clan where she came from before she was nabbed by the groups best hunter as a mate help out as needed and don't wait for their elders to order them around and it is a custom she hasn't quite gotten used to. The old woman holds up a strand of Raven's hair and asks if she has ever seen one strange as this where she comes from. The pregnant woman shakes her head no. She has never seen one like this but it is rumored among her clan that there are star people who look very much like this-a belief she knows none of them share so she doesn't voice it. She helps the old woman clean off Raven's wounds.

Raven cries out from the pain as the women wash the sand from her wounds. She blacks out from the pain as they clean up the worst of the wounds.

-3-

Robin pauses not quite sure if he heard Raven cry out at first or just sensed it through their bond. Whatever maybe wrong he silently urges her to hang on and tries to send out his thoughts to let her know they are looking for her.

Cyborg looks down at the readouts on his arm. "How far is this place? The more we travel the farther away it seems to be."

Starfire looks over at the others. "Perhaps we should stop and rest?"

"I'm not sure Raven can wait that long." Robin looks up as all eyes turn to him. "I can feel Raven...I don't know how but I'm sure she's hurt."

*3*

Hours later when Raven awakens it is nightfall. She can smell pungent herbs that have applied to her wounds and the large fragrant leaves placed over them that are tied around them by vines to keep them in place. Fever has clearly set in as she tries to sit up. Robin's thoughts echo so strong in her mind she has to urge to look around and see if he is there. It isn't Robin or any of the others that push her back down. The fire light reveals its a fair haired pregnant woman that seems out of place compared to the dark haired neanderthal cave men looking ones she saw around the lake.

The fair haired pregnant woman picks up a small rocky dish with a bowl like depression chipped out of the inside and dips it into a larger version filled with water and tries holds it up for Raven to drink.

Raven can only manages to drink a little of the water. She cringes away in fear as the young male comes over with some food.

The young male tries to give Raven some of it but she won't eat. He soon turns his attention to other things poking at her body again.

Raven breathes a sigh of relief as an old woman comes and shoos him away from her. It seems she is safe at least until her wounds heal.

-3-

The titans are forced to take shelter in a small rocky outcropping as fierce winds suddenly whip up the sand making travel impossible.

* * *

**new poll in my profile-2 actually-vote in which ever one is displayed when you get there and keep checking back to see when the other one gets displayed again.**

******also i got a killer bbXrae multi-chapter story that i'm not gonna write first person to PM me and express interest in taking on that project gets it. but if you commit to it you gotta stick to the plot i wrote and give me the credit for the idea. and it comes with a bookcover already made. if someone out there doesn't claim it then its heading into the recycle bin to be lost forever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**new poll in my profile-2 actually-vote in which ever one is displayed when you get there and keep checking back to see when the other one gets displayed again. 2 chapters each week on this one from now on cause there are so many more and they are short  
**

* * *

**Crashing Down-part 4**

The next day as the sand storm continues to rage where her friends wait to resume their search for her-Raven awakens so wracked with fever that she isn't sure whether all that's happened since being attacked at the lake was real or a dream. Her fevered mind hopes for a dream but as she forces her eyes open and takes in the surroundings of the cave she realizes its all too real. Despite how weak she is-Raven manages to stagger up as she hears a commotion outside. Stumbling many times she finally makes it outside to see what is going on. At the mouth of the cave she finds everyone gathered as the group of hunters return. Raven looks around at the sand storm wondering why they would even attempt to go out in it. Instead of bringing back food they are carrying their best hunter who has broken his leg. She can't understand the language of these people but their emotions reach her clearly and they are all in panic. Unable to tune them out as not even their healer seems to know how to fix this Raven finally steps forward. The young male tries to force her back inside but she pushes by him determined to do something. Looking around she spots may scattered bones discarded from their kills. She picks up two of the smaller ones that look like leg bones and approaches the others. If anyone is going to understand her she hopes its the old woman who is their healer as she attempts to mime what needs to be done.

After a few attempts the old woman finally realizes what the girl with the strange colored hair is trying to show her. She calls out to the other men to hold their best hunter down. The old woman then takes Raven's hand letting her do the work.

Raven glances around as all eyes are on her. She feels the bulging skin on the best hunter's leg where the bone threatens to pop through. It takes most of her strength but she manages to straighten his leg back out with the bone in as close to the correct position that she can get it without seeing the break on an x-ray. She then places the bones on both sides of the leg as the man screams out from the pain. Much of her leotard hangs in tatters and she is left wearing even less as she rips off the sleeves and tears them into strips which she uses to tie the bones to the man's leg. It may hurt him when he tries to walk but at least it will help the man's leg to heal correctly and he can still get around on it while it does. After that she collapses feeling faint from her efforts.

*4*

Later that evening the sand storm finally ends and the Titans can resume their trek to find Raven. They hurry on for many more miles and as many hours to find that the large lake Beast Boy thought he saw was no mirage after all. Night is just beginning to fall as they stand before it. A watering hole is to be expected in these conditions but a lake of this size in this climate is totally unexpected.

Any traces of Raven's scent that might have been left have been obliterated by the sand storm but Beast Boy is certain this is where he pod came down-but there is no sign of it anywhere near by on the surface. Before the others can stop him-he dives down into the water. He morphs into a squid and dives down into the depths. He passes several odd fish type creatures on the way down but they seem to pay him no mind.

The others wait nervously on the surface. It seems like an eternity before Beast Boy surfaces with the missing t-ship pod and popped hatch.

He sits it down on the shore then morphs back to normal and climbs out of the lake. Beast Boy looks over at Robin and speaks before he can. "I know that was dangerous on an alien planet but I had a feeling it was down there and you know Raven is hurt."

"But she is not here." Starfire tilts the pod letting the water drain out of it. With the water comes Raven's cloak-belt and shoes.

"At least she got out." Robin picks up a small object that catches his attention in the bright light of night. "The gemstone she wears on her forehead."

Cyborg inspects the broken shoulder belt. "Looks like this gave way in the crash-she probably hit her head on the steering column."

"Might she still be close by? Surely she could not have wandered far. The injury would have resulted in a very bad concussion yes?"

Beast Boy looks up at the very bright star in the night sky. "She has her healing powers."

"But can she focus them without this gem stone?"

Cyborg and Starfire look at each other and shrug before turning back to Robin.

"Beast Boy and I will keep looking for Raven. Cyborg I want you and Starfire to get back to the T-ship. If it can't be fixed to get us home then at least try to set up a signal beacon to call for help. We don't know just how badly Raven is hurt."

Cyborg rummages around in the t-ship pod until he finds a sealed water proof first aid kit in one of the compartments as well as some emergency rations and hands them to Robin. "This might help. He throws a glance over at Beast Boy as he is about to broach a sensitive subject. "I'm not sure if the t-ship can be repaired until I take a closer look. If it can't be then we're going to have to think about finding food until help arrives." What he doesn't say is that there doesn't appear to be much plant life around that the vegan Beast Boy might eat.

"We shall deal with that when we get back to the t-ship." Starfire takes flight then picks up Cyborg and the t-ship pod.

Robin turns to Beast Boy as they leave. "You okay?"

"I may not have been the best student but if that is what I think it is then it might interfere with any signals we try to send out."

Robin follows Beast Boy's gaze up to the very bright star. "A supernova..."

"That had to be close if its what took down the t-ship. Look at it its night time and its almost like daylight out here wouldn't it have put radiation or something out in space that would interfere with communications?"

"Depends on just how close it really is."

"Finding Raven won't be easy either. I might have been able to track her before the sand storm but not now."

Robin bends over and picks up Raven's cloak belt and boots. "Your instincts said this is where she came down. What do they tell you about where she might have gone?"

"My instincts say she didn't go anywhere. She was taken."

-4-

Raven awakens back inside the cave to find the young male is hovering over her.

He tries again to make Raven eat. The young male knows she will have to if she is going to get better.

The sight of the left over half cooked meat makes Raven ill and she turns her head away in disgust-choking down a wave of bile that threatens to come up.

If he is going to be a man now its time he acts like one. The girl defied him earlier even if she did end up helping the clan by the fixing the best hunters leg. Acting like a man he decides starts with making the girl obey him by establishing that she is his mate and he is the boss.

Raven panics as she realizes the young male's intentions. She tries to scramble away but is too weak and slow as he grabs her and forces her back down. Raven cries out as he mounts her and tears at the remainder of her clothing-hoping the old woman will make him leave her alone as she did the night before but no one ventures near them. In desperation she weakly pounds on his chest trying to force him away-even attempts scratching at his face with her fingernails as he spreads her legs open.

The young male grabs Raven's hands and holds them down against the floor of the cave on each side of her head to stop her feeble struggles.

Raven screams out in agony as the young male thrusts himself into her.

Several of the clan watch the shadows on the back wall cast by the firelight as the young male mates with his strange haired female. Many of the males in the hunting party call out to urge him on.

In response to the others the young male speeds up pounding into Raven harder and faster.

Tears stream down her face as she jerks her head away from the young male-unable to look at him. The sudden movement makes her dizzy and lightheaded-she wishes for unconsciousness to drag her away from what's happening. To these people the young male is doing what comes natural to them to ensure the clan will last for another generation. They have no concept of rape-but she does. Raven cries out again as he pounds into her even harder-she tries pressing against the cave floor with her feet and arching her back to relieve the stabbing pain she feels each time he pushes into her. She even tries tensing up to stop him from ramming into her but that only makes the pain worse-now that she's started it she can't seem to stop it in order to ease the pain. She speaks in between choked sobs without even being aware of it. "You're hurting me...stop it...please!"

The young male looks down at his mate puzzled by her strange words. Even if he understood that's what she meant he wouldn't stop. He drives into her harder than ever as something inside him feels like he is about to explode. The building desire for release is like nothing that he has ever felt before. He grunts loudly as he finally cums-shooting off hot jets inside the struggling girl beneath him.

Raven wants to breathe a sigh of relief as his motions begin to slow down as he spends himself but she only sobs harder as he lets go of her hands and roughly grabs her head-turning her face to make her look at him as speaks something in his language. The exact meanings of the words maybe lost to her but she clearly understands the intent behind them-that she is his now.

-4-

Robin looks around suddenly not sure if the scream he heard from Raven was in his head or if he really heard it.

"Robin? What's wrong? Is it Raven?"

"I heard her scream. Something bad is happening."

"If she were close by I would have heard it." Beast Boy looks around. He took the path that lead to the piece of t-ships hull and knew the rest of the pod was down in the lake. His instincts haven't been wrong yet. Raven was taken he is sure of that and its just a matter of figuring out where. He stops in his tracks looking at the terrain. He is sure it wasn't just some creature resembling a prehistoric Earth beast that took her. She wouldn't be alive for Robin to feel anything through their bond if that was the case. No she was taken for another reason by this planets precursors to humans and it makes him angry as he realizes just what the something bad happening to Raven now is. He tries to force the emotion from his mind as he figures out which way she was taken. "They had to be out hunting when they found her."

Robin looks over at Beast Boy. "They?"

"And one of them wanted her."

Robin watches wide eyed as he gets just what sort of trouble Raven is in right now-as Beast Boy stalks off toward a rocky highland area in the distance.

* * *

**i debated about cutting part of this chapter out and i'm sure now that you've read it you know which part that is. i didn't just write it for the sake of the story-i've been through it and i think in the end i wasn't able to cut it because that's just how i deal with stuff like this. i can't say it out loud-the only one i could ever voice something like this to died before it ever happened so i try to come to terms with it in my stories. its getting close to the anniversary of that day so many years ago and that whole scene just kind of came pouring out as i was writing. i didn't break down in tears this time over it-not sure if that's good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**i cut out a chapter from my hand written version before the last one and combined it with this one which was short and even together they are both still really short. it is what it is though.**

* * *

**Crashing Down-part 5**

Raven unable to sleep as the young male snores loudly beside her panics as the cave floor suddenly begins to rumble beneath her-at first she thinks its her powers spiraling out of control after what took place-but she quickly realizes she is too weak for that to be the cause. She looks up as the young male-now her mate as far as he is concerned awakens and gets up. The command he mutters as she watches him walk toward the gathered group of hunters save for the injured one-she is sure means that he is telling her to stay right here. She curls up as she lays there trembling still in pain and tries very hard not to break down sobbing again. She glances up briefly as the group seems to be agreeing to go out after whatever herd is thundering by. Raven rests her head on the cave floor thinking she will never be able to sleep after what the young male did to her-but mercifully drifts off as soon as she closes her eyes.

*5*

Beast Boy stops almost an hour later as they are still close to the end of the very large lake looking back at Robin as he realizes that he has stopped. "Raven?"

"I haven't felt anything in awhile. I think she may be sleeping-or unconscious."

"What is it like having a bond with her?"

"To be honest-most of the time I never even noticed it. Raven kept to herself as much as possible. Its hard to explain."

"But you feel her when she is in danger somehow. That happened when her father used her as a portal too. You knew she survived that somehow."

"Yeah."

Beast Boy starts to walk again but stops. "Do you think we're going to get off this planet?"

"I hope so. If it comes to that maybe Starfire could go for help-but I don't even like the idea of letting her go off alone to do that. I don't know how bad Raven is hurt but I would feel better if we could get off the planet and get her proper medical attention."

"The thought of losing her scares you." Beast Boy turns around to look at Robin again.

"Like I said its hard to explain-but with the bond...in a way I think that would feel like losing a piece of myself."

Beast Boy turns suddenly listening. "We need to find cover-fast."

"What fo-" Robin looks down at the ground as he hears a distant rumble. At first he thinks its an earthquake as small pebbles begin to bounce around. As he looks back up he sees a dust cloud in the distance coming toward them. He quickly follows Beast Boy to a small rocky outcrop on the shore line. The creatures that come thundering toward the lake are like nothing he has ever seen before on Earth or in the fossil record.

Beast Boy watches as one of the strange creatures rears up on its back legs and shoots out a long tongue that plucks a large bird in flight way up in the air above the lake and drags it down to the ground where several of them pounce on it. "I think its safer if we stay here out of sight until those things leave." He watches as more and more of them continue to thunder in.

* * *

**new poll in my profile-2 actually-vote in which ever one is displayed when you get there and keep checking back to see when the other one gets displayed again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter is completely new it wasn't from the original hand written version.**

* * *

**Crashing Down-part 6**

Raven snaps awake around midday as someone touches her shoulder. She fears its the young male again but when she looks up it is the pregnant girl.

She looks at Raven sympathetically as she holds out a water dish.

Raven manages to struggle up into a sitting position as she realizes the girl as been through the very same thing and not that long ago. The words she speaks quietly mean nothing to her as she takes the dish and manages to drink some of the water but the meaning of them comes through loud and clear. She looks over at the girl wide-eyed for a few moments before finally nodding slightly. It may not be exactly what the girl thinks but she and her friends did technically come from the stars. Raven starts to say they crashed here in a ship but her words would be meaningless to the girl. She weakly attempts to mime that there was a crash-then touches the wound on her head.

The girl nods its as if she expected it all along. She worries what might happen if others like her come looking for the girl and aren't happy with the clan for trying to make her one of their own. Attempts by her clan to take her back had ended in much bloodshed and several deaths.

They both look up as the hunting party returns. They drag with them a young but still sizable member from the herd that thundered by this morning.

Looking at it makes Raven very fearful of what may happen if her friends come after her. As much as she wants them to rescue her-she doesn't want any of them hurt or worse. She becomes even more fearful as there is much celebrating among the hunters as they proudly let it be known it was the young male-making his very first kill that brought down the animal. She looks up fearfully as he approaches her again.

-6-

In the glaring heat of the midday sun the strange herd of creatures begin jumping into the lake to escape it.

Robin looks over at Beast Boy and speaks quietly. "Raven is getting panicked again and I feel she is very weak and ill. I don't think we can wait much longer to find her."

"As long as its this hot I don't think those things are going to bother us." He points to the cliffs that the herd came through as they thundered in. "We should get out of their line of sight as soon as possible. We should be safe if we can get in there-at least until they decide to go back wherever they came from."

-6-

With nothing to hold them up like the sand storm before reaching the lake. Starfire and Cyborg made it back to the t-ship some time ago. Starfire stands back watching as Cyborg walks around it looking closely at the damage. "It is not good?"

"No...it will take time to fix this...if I can fix it without replacement parts. We won't be getting off this planet anytime soon."

"My people can survive outer space. Once Robin and Beast Boy return with Raven, I can go for help."

"Until then lets see what we can do about setting up an emergency beacon at least. After that we should think about finding food and shelter. The emergency supplies we have won't last long."

"What about you Cyborg?"

"My batteries? Don't worry-I've got that covered." He takes a solar powered portable charging station out of his pod. "Never travel without one of these-just in case."

*6*

After several hours Robin and Beast Boy come to a large patch of blood and several broken spears.

Beast Boy looks down at one of the spears. "A hunting party. They must have taken down one those creatures as they came through."

Robin looks up at the tracks on the ground where the kill was dragged away. "This will lead us right to them. Assuming they were the ones that took Raven."

"They took her alright." Beast Boy turns into a dog sniffing around for a bit to make sure before morphing back to normal. "One of them has been with Raven. I would say there were six of them here at most."

"No telling how many more there will be when we find them."

"And only two of us." Beast Boy looks over at Robin. "You saw those creatures. If only six of them took down one of them..."

Robin looks back down at the bloody ground. "We are used to super powered villains robbing and stealing or thwarting their maniacal plots-but a possible fight to the death?"

"It will come to that if they see us." Beast Boy looks at the trail on the ground. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

Beast Boy turns to Robin. "We can make them think we are some sort of sky gods angry at them for taking Raven."

Robin looks down at his utility belt. He has a few items that might help in that respect but he isn't sure he is comfortable with the idea-but Beast Boy's instincts have been right so far and the faster they get Raven out of there the better. "What do you have in mind?"

-6-

Raven trembles as she lays curled up in their small sleeping section of the cave. Before the young male set out with the hunting party had been a bad enough experience for her-but now he seems to have decided mating with her was some sort of good luck charm and he wants all the luck he can get right now. She cringes as she hears voices approaching her and she tries to jerk away from someone's touch. As she looks up its the old woman again admonishing her lay still and she feels her hot feverish skin. The old woman takes a gourd that the pregnant woman carries for her and tilts the cut off neck of it to Raven's lips. The liquid the old woman tries to pour down her throat is foul and almost makes her choke. She understands its some sort of medicine to make her feel better but a part of her wishes they would all just leave her alone here to die.

* * *

**new poll in my profile-2 actually-vote in which ever one is displayed when you get there and keep checking back to see when the other one gets displayed again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**just when i think i'm getting done with this thing. new chapters get added-ugh! this is why i prefer short one-shots less complicated. this chapter was completely rewritten from the original version. and to answer a review where all can see the answer-no i haven't read the book 'Clan of the Cave Bear'-saw the movie years ago in college and i hated it. any similarity to said movie in the story is not intended.**

* * *

**Crashing Down-part 7**

After locating the clan's cave in the cliffs Robin and Beast Boy watch from the ridge across from it.

Robin turns to Beast Boy after stowing the binoculars in his utility belt. "I see her-back in the cave-she doesn't look well at all. Are you sure about this plan of yours?"

"I think its better than barging in to take her. And this doesn't look like the type of place that would have a back entrance to sneak in. I have a back-up but they are more apt to leave us alone and not try to come after her if they think we are gods that they angered."

"And what's the back up plan?"

"I morph into an Ankylosaur and march right up to cave entrance and distract them-while you repel down and grab Raven out of the cave and zip back up. Then I disappear and we fly out of here with Raven...at least until we get close to those things we saw this morning."

"If we can make them think that we are sky gods then how are we supposed to tell them that we want Raven back. I doubt they speak our language."

"Leave it to me-I have an idea-I just hope it works."

"Its your plan-I'll let you take the lead on this one."

Beast Boy looks over at Robin in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Beast Boy kneels there in momentary shock before he speaks. "Titans Go."

Robin throws one of his explosive discs at the ground near the cave entrance to get the attention of everyone inside.

-7-

Raven looks up at the sound of the familiar explosion. She struggles to get up as everyone yells in surprise and the woman retreat deeper inside the cave while the able bodied men grab their weapons.

-7-

Outside the hunters look up to see two beings standing on the cliff across the way silhouetted against the setting sun. They take a fighting stance with their spears as the figures jump down from the height and approach them. Brave and tough as they are-the lot of them are taken aback that neither of the figures were harmed by the drop and walk toward them as if it were nothing.

As the dust raised by the explosion clears Beast Boy and Robin stop several yards from the group.

The young male emboldened by his earlier hunting success today rushes forward with his spear trying to scare the intruders off.

Robin quickly steps to the side grabs the boy's spear and flips him to ground-easily disarming him.

The hunters take a step back in shock at these strange newcomers-the one that took down the young male so easily doesn't even appear to have any eyes with which to see. And they aren't sure what to make of the green one who now continues to step forward. They stand there frozen as he steps right up to the brother of the groups best and recently injured hunter.

Beast Boy takes a long deep sniff trying to gauge just what this being is and if it is one he can morph into and communicate with.

The hunters gasp in shock as the green one changes right before their eyes to look like them.

Raven stumbles-falling just outside the cave-too weak to get up as Robin and Beast Boy face down the hunters. She looks up as Beast Boy looks around demanding in the clans language to speak to the leader. If she had the strength she would laugh at the cliche reference to old b-grade alien invasion flicks. All they need to make this look like one is Starfire hidden somewhere in the cliffs shooting her eye lasers and maybe a UFO hologram from Cyborg or better yet the t-ship itself hovering in the background.

Finally the old man hobbles forward on his walking stick.

If this is some fever induced dream Raven hopes she doesn't wake up from it-better to go out amused by this than wake to more of the young males mating obsession. She wants to crack up as she realizes the hunters are mistaking Robin's mask for a lack of eyes.

Robin glances over at Raven as Beast Boy launches into an angry god-like tirade over Raven having been taken away by them. He wonders just what she seems to find so amusing about the situation. A closer look at her makes him realize that in her weak and sickened state she must think that she is dreaming all of this. He looks down as the young man he took down cries out. Robin assumes Beast Boy is demanding Raven back and the young one before him is the one who decided he wanted her. He watches as Raven cringes back in fear as the young male gets up and rushes toward her. He twirls the spear he still holds and throws it at the young male's feet-tripping him up before he can get to Raven. He then pulls out his retractable bow staff and extends it which causes the hunters to take another step back.

They have never seen a weapon grow from small to big and its made even stranger by its odd shiny surface that reflects the light of the setting sun. To them it is magic.

Magic-it may not be their word for it but Raven seizes upon their meaning. Could she make this easier and end the standoff by showing them her powers she wonders. She cringes from the force of Robin's mental objection as if he heard her thoughts.

Robin watches startled as he realizes Raven's intentions. She is much to weak too attempt using her powers and given the state she's in they don't need these people thinking that they can be harmed as well.

Raven looks over as Beast Boy tells them she was sent to be some sort of priestess for them here-but her transport from the stars crashed and she was injured. They have come for her and will not leave without her. They don't wish to harm anyone but will do whatever it takes to get her back.

The old man looks over at the eyeless one. He says he wants no trouble and they meant no harm. Sometimes this is just their way when young come of age-to take what they do not have. He has seen their powers and will not stand in the way of sky gods and anger them further. With a glance back at the pregnant mate of the best hunter he apologizes even for their lack of belief until now. He steps back motioning for them to take her-and says he hopes all will be well between them.

As the young male objects at the loss of his mate and flies into a rage the other hunters rush to him hold him down and try to calm him before he angers the gods.

Robin retracts the weapon but keeps it in hand as he walks over the Raven. He first removes her cloak from the small pack with their supplies in it and unfolds before draping it around her shoulders then carefully picks her up.

The whole clan gasp as Beast Boy now turns from one of them into a pterodactyl. They stand watching as the eyeless one carries Raven over to it and climbs on its back. Most of them rush out as Beast Boy takes flight and watch him leave toward the lake.

Angered the young male gets up-grabs his spear and rushes after them-ignoring calls for him to come back before he angers the gods.

-7-

Raven looks up at Robin. "Is this a dream?"

"No Raven-its real."

She looks up at him for a few moments. "Only Beast Boy could come up with a rescue plan like that."

"That was his idea alright."

"Remind me to thank him." Raven falls limp against Robin's chest as she faints from exhaustion and fever.

* * *

**Beast Boy's back up plan for rescuing Raven in this story was the only plan in the handwritten story. i thought that was so stupid i concocted the sky god angle for the rewrite. new poll in my profile-2 actually-vote in which ever one is displayed when you get there and keep checking back to see when the other one gets displayed again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**those creatures i keep mentioning were created just for the online rewrite version of this story and i don't really have a way to describe them-that anyone would understand. i might get around to attempting a sketch of them at some point when i'm done with the writing.**

* * *

**Crashing Down-part 8**

Beast Boy files until he spots a dust cloud forming near the lake in the distance. He quickly lands a top on of the ridges. As Robin climbs down off his back with Raven he turns to normal. "We better wait here until those things leave."

Robin nods in agreement as he lays Raven down on the ground.

"She doesn't look so good."

"I hope we got to her in time." Robin unshoulders the small pack with the supplies and rummages through it.

With the sun set it grows cooler quickly and Beast Boy picks up Raven's shoes Robin takes out of the pack and puts them on her.

Robin takes out the first aid kit and searches through it. Its stocked with just about everything they would need in a situation like this for which he is thankful. He finds the medicine he wants Raven to take and gets a bottle of water from the supplies.

Beast Boy helps hold Raven up so she can take it as Robin tries to wake her. "Her fever is really high."

Raven panics as she roused from her slumber-forgetting she is no longer in the cave. "No! Not again...please don't hurt me."

"Its okay Raven your safe-its just Beast Boy and I."

She manages to open her eyes glancing from one to the other but who they are don't quite register. "Don't hurt me-please."

Beast Boy glances over at Robin-then down at Raven. "We aren't going to hurt you Raven."

"We just need you to take some medicine to help your fever go down." Robin wishes now that he had sent Starfire along with Beast Boy. She is the one Raven would feel more comfortable with right now.

In her fevered state she still looks up at them fearfully but takes the pill Robin holds out. She sips a little from the bottle of water Robin holds up to her lips but quickly drifts back to sleep.

Beast Boy looks over at Robin. "Should we wake her?"

"Let her rest for now." He eyes what must be primitive bandages. "We better take a look at her wounds while she is out."

Beast Boy continues to hold Raven up as Robin unties the vines and pulls away the leaves. Despite the severity of the injuries they don't look as bad as what Robin expected to find. "Something tried to claw her open."

"At least she was taken care of back there." He looks at Beast Boy. "Think we should clean her up and put on some fresh bandages?"

Beast Boy looks down at the wounds covered over in some sort of herbs. "I dunno those seem to be doing a pretty good job." He looks down as Raven threatens to stir as the thundering of the heard draws closer. "Maybe we better wait and let Starfire do it. Raven isn't going to be happy if she wakes up and we're trying to change them."

Robin nods. He puts the leaf bandages back in place then reties the vines. He then removes his own cape and ties it around Raven's waist as a skirt to cover her up. "Let her rest for now. We'll wake her to give her some more medicine before we leave."

*8*

Raven wakes later in the night crying out. She looks around wondering where she is-this isn't the cave. As she looks up into the starry night sky the rescue comes back to her.

Robin sits up. "Raven? Are you okay?"

She shakes her head no-she doesn't want to voice what happened to her back there in the cave. Instead she looks around. "Where are Cyborg and Starfire?"

"Back at the t-ship trying to fix it so we can go home."

Raven looks up at the one star brighter than all the others. If she had a book she is sure she could read by its light.

The thundering of the herd is moving off in the distance. They should be able to move soon Robin thinks. He gets some more medicine from the first aid kit and hands it to Raven. "You should take some more of this to help get rid of your fever."

Raven takes the pill he drops in her hand-but cringes away from him as he comes closer to her with the bottle of water.

Robin eases back and lets her take it from him.

She sips from the bottle with trembling hands before handing it back. "I'm sorry..."

"I get it...you don't have to apologize. You're safe now. We won't hurt you."

"I know...its just...after what he did..."

-8-

The young male hides in a rocky copse as the last of the heard thunders by. He is determined to find his mate and take her back. If the others want nothing to do with her now he will start his own clan. He waits for some stragglers to pass before stepping out and continuing his search.

-8-

Cyborg looks up as Starfire returns from her search of the area. "Find anything?"

"There is a cave in the bottom of the cliff where Beast Boy found the section of hull. I suggest that we move there." She points to the horizon behind them where desert landscape meets the sky. "A storm is approaching. Moving the t-ship there should catch the others attention if we are not able to reach them on the communicators."

"We better hurry then and hope they make it back before the storm."

* * *

**new poll in my profile-2 actually-vote in which ever one is displayed when you get there and keep checking back to see when the other one gets displayed again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**most of this was newly written for the online version of the story. yeah i know most of these chapters have been short but that's just the way i write most things now-i save all the long draw out stuff for my next gen Samurai Troopers fan fiction these days. still i write one shots longer than most of the chapters have been for this story-eh it is what it is. i took a bit of creative license with the last part of this chapter and tried to do a little artsy painting with words. i'm not sure if it worked or not-or what its leading to yet. i might get around to actually trying to paint it for real one of these days-i'm not just a diva authoress-i'm also a diva artist.**

* * *

**Crashing Down-part 9**

About an hour later Robin watches Raven as Beast Boy morphs in the pterodactyl again ready to fly them back to where the others are waiting. He can tell she is hurting mentally and that is probably worse for her than the pain of her physical injuries. He has no idea what to even attempt to say that might help her. He remembers her gemstone and takes that out of his utility belt. "We found this in the t-ship pod." He lets it drop into her hand.

Raven looks down at the gem then feels her forehead. She didn't even realize it was missing-but it explains why her empathic abilities were so open to the meanings behind what the cave people were saying in their language. Without the gem she lost the filter that keeps her from sensing everything about everyone around her whether she wants to or not. She looks up at Robin wide eyed and frightened at what could have happened without it at the cave if she had been any stronger without it there to focus her powers that would have surely been triggered by...well she doesn't want to think about what...but the result could have been very bad.

"It helps you focus your powers doesn't it?"

She nods slightly then drops it back into Robin's hand. "Will you keep it for me?" She points to her forehead. "I should probably wait until this heals before trying to put it back in place."

"Sure." Robin puts it back in the utility belt. He then shoulders the pack of supplies. "Ready to go?"

Raven nods again and turns to Beast Boy-who lowers himself to the ground to make it easier for her to climb on.

Robin climbs on behind her keeping far enough away so he doesn't panic her-but close enough so that he can catch her if she slips or drifts off back to sleep.

Raven pulls her cloak tight around her as Beast Boy carefully takes off. This alien world has a certain beauty about it as she watches it pass by below them. As she looks up at the sky she knows whether she likes it or not that in it she belongs to one of its inhabitants. The wind catches her tears as they fall from her eyes.

-9-

The wind carries her tears down through the canyon spiraling them through the air-swirling them around and through the outcroppings of rock that jut up from the sandy ground. The young male stops as the wind that suddenly gusts up twists and turns all around him. He has never seen anything like this before as the sparkling tears it carries with it seems to dance around him. He looks about it awe for some time before falling to his knees. Its as if the very sky itself were sending him a message. He throws his hands up in the air as he leans back looking up at the sky-listening for whatever it has to tell to him as the tears rain down upon him.

* * *

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**most of this beside what i admit was abandoned online for so long was written over the course of about 3 days listening to a Native American flute relaxation cd. i think the choice of music had a pretty big affect on the outcome of the rewrite.**

* * *

**Crashing Down-part 10**

When he comes to the cliff where the young saber toothed tiger creature tried to attack him Beast Boy looks down to see the glint of metal below it. Looking up he spots the looming storm clouds coming this way. He makes a slow turn and descent finally coming to rest beside the mangled t-ship.

Cyborg looks over at the others. He wants nothing more than to rush over and give Raven a hug but as she gets up on her own weak as she is shying away from Robin who reaches out to her as she stumbles and almost falls it is clear that she doesn't want anyone touching her. He glances over at Starfire who looks as worried as he is.

Robin turns his attention to the t-ship. "No luck?"

"This is going to take time. At least we got an emergency beacon online and transmitting before that storm hit."

"I located this cave and thought it would be best if we took shelter in it."

"Good idea Starfire." Beast Boy looks up. "Looks like we made it just in time."

Robin glances from Raven who has remained quiet-over to Starfire. "Star...why don't you take Raven inside and help her get cleaned up?"

Beast Boy looks toward the cave. "Hang on-something is in there."

"I spotted nothing when I found it."

Beast Boy ventures inside and looks around until he comes to two young very weak baby saber toothed tiger cubs hiding in a crevasse in the rocks. "If the mama comes back-"

"-Their mother is dead."

Everyone turns to look at Raven. "She was fishing for food. I couldn't make it to the surface-I would have drown if she didn't pull me out."

"Looks to me like she tried to kill you after she did."

Raven walks passed beast Boy and the others to where the cubs are hiding. "I don't care. She was killed when the hunters came along."

Robin tries to stop Raven as she kneels where the cubs are hiding but stops. Now isn't the time to force her into anything. "They are dangerous animals Raven."

"They're only babies."

The cubs growl weakly as Raven pulls them out but like her are too weak to put up a fight.

Robin tries another tactic. "How do you know these cubs belong to the mother that was killed Raven?"

"I can sense it. Their mother left to find food and never came back."

"So since she ended up saving you that means you want to take care of her cubs?"

Raven looks up at Robin. "Yes."

Starfire steps in. "If that is what Raven wishes to do we will not stop her. They are much too weak to cause harm to anyone right now. More dangerous creatures than this are considered docile pets on Tamaran. I will help her."

Robin relents-perhaps something else to focus on after what happened to her will be good for Raven. He turns to Cyborg and Beast Boy as he speaks quietly. "Lets leave them alone for now."

Cyborg follows Robin and Beast Boy outside the cave. "Raven mentioned hunters. What exactly happened to her?"

Beast Boy looks over at Robin before he speaks. "One of them decided they wanted Raven as a mate when they found her."

Cyborg glances back at the cave. "You mean they-?" He stops as they hear Raven break down in tears inside. "How did you get her back?"

Robin looks inside the cave before turning back to Cyborg. "When we get back to Earth I'm not complaining about Beast Boy watching too much TV ever again."

* * *

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**wow-this was the shortest chapter i think i have ever written so i opted for a dream sequence to pad it out a bit.**

* * *

**Crashing Down-part 11**

As the storm sets in later the cubs Raven named Tunguska and Roswell-in honor of Beast Boy's plan that got her away from the cave people and after his two favorite conspiracy theories- huddle close to her as thunder booms outside.

Raven lays beside them-stroking their soft fur trying to reassure them that everything is going to be okay.

Robin goes over to Starfire who watches them. "Is Raven okay?"

"I have never seen her so upset-not even when her father used her as a portal to take over the Earth." Starfire looks up at Robin. "All she wanted to talk about after she calmed down was Beast Boy's rescue plan."

"I just hope the one that-you know got the message and doesn't try coming after her."

-11-

The young male gets up looking at the rapidly clouding sky as the storm moves in on his location. The sky has spoken to him and he knows just what it is that he must do. He goes back to an area in the cliffs where the hunting party often shelters during bad weather to wait.

-11-

Raven drifts off to sleep to the soothing sounds of the storm outside. She rests easier as her fever is finally beginning to subside.

_As she falls asleep she begins to dream. At first it is about what happened earlier at the cave with Beast Boy explaining she was a priestess sent by the sky gods who crash landed. The dream then progresses to the future by the lake-so sparking and clear on a warm but not overly hot night. Cool waves lap lazily at the sandy shore. As she looks around Raven finds she is standing on the steps of a large mud brick building by the lake near where her pod crash landed. Tunguska and Roswell older by many months romp playfully in the desert sand not far away rolling around what looks like a dark glass sphere with colored streaking patterns on it. Raven backs away farther down the steps as a bright ray of light shines down upon the building. It isn't just any building she realizes as she looks at up it. It is a temple. As she looks up at the sky it isn't the sun long gone for sometime casting the bright light rays-but the brightest star of the night sky-the one so bright one could read by its light. She was sent here-made one with this world for a reason. She gasps startled as the young male stands on top of it proclaiming it was built for her. Lightning flashes suddenly as she looks down at her stomach in the dream._

Raven sits up suddenly as a blast of thunder seems to shake the cave. She untangles herself from Tunguska and Roswell and gets up walking over to where Beast Boy stands at the cave entrance looking outside at the storm.

Beast Boy looks over to see Raven. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why did you tell them I was sent here as a priestess?"

"I don't know. I didn't plan that part. It kind of just came out before I realized what I was saying. Why?"

"What if its true?"

Beast Boy turns to Raven. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just some dream."

"Dream?"

"Never mind-it was probably just caused by the fever." She watches a flash of twisting purple lightning streak across the sky-followed closely by an orange one then a green. "I should get back to Tunguska and Roswell."

* * *

**oh heck yes! i know where this is going now and me likey very much. you will just have to wait and see where the wind takes you.**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**the end finally-felt like it wasn't going to there for awhile. i have art that show the lightning and glass spheres on my art page. go to my profile for complicated directions on how to find it.**

* * *

**Crashing Down-part 12**

After the storm passes the next morning Raven ventures outside while the others sleep. She stops on the other side of the t-ship looking down at the sand. Littered there are what look like the dark glass sphere she saw Tunguska and Roswell playing with in her dream-all are imprinted with swirling patterns of a different color. As she looks at it she realizes it is imprints of the lightning streaking across the sky.

"Raven?"

She doesn't even bother turning to look at Beast Boy. "I saw these in my dream."

"The one you talked about last night?"

Raven nods. "Its a sign."

"Of what?"

Before she can answer Cyborg's emergency beacon begins wailing. Raven rushes back inside to the cubs who are frightened by the noise.

Robin follows Cyborg outside. "What's going on?"

"We got a reply." Cyborg turns off the siren and a message plays over the speaker.

"This is the Justice League, Titans. We picked up your signal on our deep space satellite network are sending help to your location."

Raven looks down at Tunguska and Roswell hugging them close as the rest of the Titans celebrate the news.

Beast Boy calms pointing out Raven to Robin.

Robin turns going back inside the cave. "If your upset about the cubs we'll figure out some way to-"

"-No."

"No?"

"This is their home. It wouldn't be right to take them away from it. Its where they belong." She turns to look at Robin. "This is where I belong too."

"What?"

"I'm staying here Robin."

"We can leave you alone here."

"It isn't up to any of you. We didn't just crash here. The t-ship was brought down for a reason I can feel that. I doubt he would know why any more than I would but if you ask Beast Boy I'm sure he would tell you the same thing. I don't even believe this planet would let you leave with me."

"Raven..."

"There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. I have to stay here." She looks down at Tunguska and Roswell. "I'm needed here in more ways than one. I know you couldn't do it the last time I asked but this time you have to let me go."

Robin opens his utility belt and removes her gemstone. "You're certain-?"

"-I am."

Robin drops the jewel into Raven hand.

*12*

Several days later as a giant shiny bird takes flight into the sky the young male at the lake pauses from his work to watch it fly away. He looks back toward the direction it came from then goes back to work. There is much to do and little time in which to complete it.

* * *

**the sequel that was intended way back when i first started typing this it will be a very long time coming and no amount of begging and pleading will change that. begging and pleading just makes me shelve stuff that much longer in fact-cause i am a diva and work on what i want to write when i want to write it and put off stuff i get bugged about. this is it for me and the Teen Titans for awhile-i'm moving on to other things.**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


End file.
